Dynasty Lost
Dynasty Lost is the name of a main quest and a mini-boss fight in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first mini-boss fight of the chapter, which takes place at the Wasteland, near an enormous tower. Story Nomads inherited Dynasty's worst traits. Itu lectures Jet that she is a greedy liar and cannot reckon her abilities properly. Jet tells Itu to shut up, she makes an excuse that his payment is too low and she does not want to risk her life, as Shadow will do anything to deal with his Descendant. Fight Info Jet is fought as the first mini-boss of Chapter VII, Part I. Unlike normal quests, the fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat Jet before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Jet *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Stream (Composite Glaive) *Armor: Prince of Wastelands (modified) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Luna Chakrams (Chakrams) Perks *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of Jet's attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Tornado' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around Yukka, knocking back the player. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of shadow energy around Jet, and teleporting her backward. *'Roll ' Rolls a Chakram charged with shadow energy on the ground, which spins forward through the player's legs, before returning and hitting them again from behind. Rewards Players level up to level 20 after winning this fight, and they receive some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Dynasty Lost (1).jpg Dynasty Lost (2).jpg Dynasty Lost (3).jpg Dynasty Lost (4).jpg Dynasty Lost (5).jpg Dynasty Lost (6).jpg Dynasty Lost (7).jpg Dynasty Lost (8).jpg Dynasty Lost (9).jpg Dynasty Lost (10).jpg Dynasty Lost (11).jpg Dynasty Lost (12).jpg Dynasty Lost (13).jpg Dynasty Lost (14).jpg Dynasty Lost (15).jpg Dynasty Lost (16).jpg Dynasty Lost (17).jpg Dynasty Lost (28).jpg Dynasty Lost (29).jpg Dynasty Lost (30).jpg Dynasty Lost (19).jpg Dynasty Lost (20).jpg|If player loses Dynasty Lost (21).jpg Dynasty Lost (22).jpg Dynasty Lost (23).jpg Dynasty Lost (18).jpg Dynasty Lost (24).jpg|If player wins Dynasty Lost (25).jpg Dynasty Lost (26).jpg Dynasty Lost (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses